Laundry treating appliances, such as a washing machine, may include a drum defining a treating chamber for receiving and treating a laundry load according to a cycle of operation. The cycle of operation may include a phase during which liquid may be removed from the laundry load, such as an extraction phase during which a drum holding the laundry load rotates at speeds high enough to impart a sufficient centrifugal force on the laundry load to remove the liquid. Typically, the extraction phase comprises one or more speed ramps, where the speed is accelerated, and a speed plateau, which is a constant speed phase. Most acceleration phases comprise multiple repeats of a ramp followed by a speed plateau, which increase the speed of the drum up to a final speed plateau, which represents the highest rotational speed.
During the extraction phase, the laundry load may be satellized by centrifugal force to rotate with the drum. Extraction in this manner results in a decrease in the mass of the load as liquid is extracted during the final extraction plateau. The rate of decrease in the mass of the load slows over time as there is the amount of extractable liquid is reduced. Extraction cycles currently utilize time to determine when to terminate the final extraction plateau. On loads that are extracted quickly, remaining time, along with energy and cost, may be expended at this plateau with little or no return. For highly absorbent loads that release liquid slowly, insufficient time may be allotted, and the residual moisture content (RMC) of the load may not be as low as it should be.